scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Scribblenauts Unlimited levels
This is a list of all areas on Scribblenauts Unlimited, most need to be unlocked by collecting Starites in order to progress the game. Nearly if not all level/areas are named after punctuation, for example Ruins of Ellipses. Levels Tutorial Level * Edwin's Farm Description The Tutorial Level will become automatically unlocked once you started the game. Completing this level will unlock Capital City. Edwin's Farm has one starite and two shards of starite. Requires 1 Starite * Capital City * Capital City Runoff * The Virgule Gallery * Capital City Firehouse * The Under Line * St. Asterisk * Zed Zeppelin (Mega Pack Only) * Land of Sweet Hyperbole (Mega Pack Only) Description Upon completing the tutorial level, this becomes automatically unlocked once you collected one starite. Completing this level will unlock new levels. This level has a total of 6 starites and 43 shards of starite. Requires 3 Starites * Hyphen Heights * Full Stop Diner * Inkwell High Description Upon obtaining 3 starites, this becomes automatically unlocked but only if you obtained the world globe lily has. Completing this level will unlock new levels. This level has a total of 5 starites and 27 shards of starite. Requires 8 Starites * Grave Manor * Metaforest * Majuscule Grotto * Sir Guillemet's Castle Description Upon obtaining 8 starites, this becomes automatically unlocked but only if you had given another starite to lily. Completing this level will unlock new levels. This level has a total of 4 starites and 36 shards of starite. Requires 12 Starites * The Saurus Park * Anaphora Falls * Ruins Of Ellipsis Description Upon obtaining 12 starites, this becomes automatically unlocked but only if you had given another starite to lily. Completing this level will unlock new levels. This level has a total of 5 starites and 27 shards of starite. Requires 16 Starites * Payper N. Penitentiary * Payper Plains * Bullet Point Bayou * The Listy Colon Description Upon obtaining 16 starites, this becomes automatically unlocked but only if you had given another starite to lily. Completing this level will unlock new levels. This level has a total of 7 starites and 36 shards of starite. Requires 24 Starites * Lost Kingdom of Parentheses * Abian Sea Front * Exclamation Point * Pilcrow Peaks Description Upon obtaining 24 starites, this becomes automatically unlocked but only if you had given another starite to lily. Completing this level will unlock new levels. This level has a total of 6 starites and 37 shards of starite. Requires 30 Starites * Dusty Brush Canyon * Tomb Of Onomatopoeia * Abjad Dunes * Camelcase Oasis * Underscore Mine Description Upon obtaining 30 starites, this becomes automatically unlocked but only if you had given another starite to lily. Completing this level will unlock new levels. This level has a total of 6 starites and 36 shards of starite. Requires 40 Starites * Ampersand Beach * Tilde Reef * Storybook Keep * Alliteration Abyss * Vowelcano * Dot The Island Description Upon obtaining 40 starites, this becomes automatically unlocked but only if you had given another starite to lily. Completing this level will unlock new levels. This level has a total of 7 starites and 56 shards of starite. Requires 50 Starites * Palindromeda * Syntax Station * Kana Craters Description Upon obtaining 50 starites, this becomes automatically unlocked but only if you had given another starite to lily. Completing this level will unlock new levels. This level has a total of 5 starites and 24 shards of starite. Unused Levels *Stadium *Mall Description Unused Levels are levels that are cut, scrapped or removed for no reason during the final development. The levels could have been used as testing for developers. Exclusive Levels *Punctuation Plaza (Wii U) Description Exclusive Levels are levels that is only exclusively available on consoles (Wii U, etc). Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited * Category:Lists Category:Areas Category:Levels